On The Inside
by Menthol Pixie
Summary: D-Tent are given diaries, without meaning to they spill their souls to them and give you a look at what they're like on the inside.
1. XRay

A/N: Ok, the deal is that each D-Tenter has their own chapter, or diary  
entry, but you can't just skip to your fave boys chapter because it  
probably wont make sence as each entry of the other members talk about  
them... if that made sence to you... it made sence in my mind...  
Also, it's set after Caveman and Zero left so they aren't in here, although  
they're mentioned.  
DEDICATION: Sarah Holmes. My friend who went missing three weeks ago.  
Sarah, if by some one in a million chance you're reading this, please call  
home, ok? We all miss you.  
ON THE INSIDE  
  
Diary Entry - X-RAY  
Yo, the name's X-Ray. Mom's making us write these stupid diary things every  
day. It's lame, but I guess there are only so many times you can play pool  
before it starts to drive you nuts.  
I guess that's why Squid was doing sit ups yesterday. He must have done  
must have done 500 at least. I asked him why, seeing as we get enough  
exercise digging all day but he just shrugged and kept going. Cme to think  
of it, Squids been working out a lot lately. He's probably the only  
'camper' that uses the weights volunteerily.  
Armpits been acting kinda weird too. He actually seems to be thinking! He  
got some letters sent to him that he wont let us read. He goes kinda dreamy  
when he reads them, then carefully puts them away in his crate. Maybe he's  
got a girlfriend... but why would she all of a sudden start writing him  
now? And come on, Pit with a girlfriend?! Ha!  
And Zig's been talking to himself again, like he used to when he first got  
here. I think we're all cracking up. You know, losing our marbles. Well, it  
had to happen some time. Same as I said about pool, there are only so many  
times you can dig five foot holes before you start to go nuts. Loony tunes  
like.  
... I wasn't gonna mention this, I mean, why bother? It ain't that  
important, 'cause he's sick all the time, has heart trouble... but Mum  
sounded so worried in her letter, and I think it was tears that smeared the  
writing.  
I never really though that I loved my dad. I guess I do, he is my father  
after all. Sure we fought like hell when I was home and I treated him like  
crap but that's what teenagers are meant to do, ain't it? Drive their folks  
crazy.  
Crazy, like every one else round here. 


	2. Armpit

On The Inside  
Chapter Two: Armpit  
Man, this is such crap. Why should I gotta write in this stupid thing just  
'cause some fool who calls me Theodore want's me to?  
Only two people can call me Theodore, and that's my Mum and my Old Man.  
Caveman tried it once and almost got his face smashed in, but that was  
before he left. Went to look for Zero probably. Maybe he found him... but  
like X-Ray said: "Yeah, and maybe the tooth fairy and the easter bunny are  
real." And Squid said something about his Ma and Dad, but I wasn't  
listenin' properly. Too busy dreaming of ice cream. Man, I'd kill for ice  
cream right now.  
Hm. X told me that something's up with Squid, said he was acting weird,  
exercising and stuff when he didn't need to. I duno. Anyway, it ain't my  
problem. Squid can work out if he wants. I don't see anything wrong with  
it. Maybe the stress of being leader is affecting X-Ray. He does seem kinda  
run down, like he's got somethin' on his mind, but it ain't like the  
almighty X is gonna lower himself to our level to talk to us so it's better  
to just leave him alone --  
Zig just walked in. Had to hide the diary before he saw it. Imagine what  
they'd say if they knew I was actually writing in this. Anyway, he's gone  
now. He was looking for someone called Bubblegum. Dunno why they'd be in  
here, there ain't no Bubblegum in D-Tent. Maybe Zig's losing it.  
You know, I'm probably the only one whos actually using these diary  
things... I guess I wont be using it much longer though. I'm just doing it  
to pass the time. In a few days I'll have other things to do. Like watch  
TV, or listen to music, or eat ice cream! It's hard to believe my two years  
are up. It didn't seem like it would ever end, like I'd be stuck here  
forever.  
Maybe... maybe I'll take the diary along. Something to remind me of D-Tent,  
'cause even though they can be jerks, I think they're kinda cool.  
This diary is still stupid though.  
To be continued...  
Next: Squid! 


	3. Squid

On The Inside  
Diary Entry: Squid  
A/N: I don't know who wrote the poem I've got at the beginning of this  
entry, but it wasn't me. I don't own it, if you do, please don't sue me.  
I'm going to paint a picture,  
A picture with a twist.  
I'll do it with a razor blade,  
I'll do it on my wrist.  
I cut myself today, for the first time in ages. I'd forgotten how much it  
hurt, and how much I liked it to hurt.  
All my scars are faded so no one noticed, but no one noticed when I first  
got here and they were fresh.  
I wonder if they'll notice if I cut deep enough to hit the vein. Probably  
not, I've spent my whole life in the shadows, why should now be any  
different?  
I'm getting sent back home in five months, back to hell, back to being  
called trailor trash and being smacked every frikkin' day.  
If only I wasn't such a smartass. It ain't my fault, once something comes  
into my head I have to say it, I can't help myself.  
I widh I was perfect, then my Ma wouldn't have no reason to smack me.  
The problem is, I'm too much, too loud, too angry, too fat... if only I  
could lose a little weight, just a little bit before I see my Ma again. I  
take up too much space.  
Maybe I could just stop talking. Zero never talked, 'cept to Caveman. I  
guess I'd have to talk to Zigzag, he's my best friend and he'd go even  
crazier without me. But maybe not, he seems kinda distant lately, in fact,  
everyone seems kinda distant. Maybe they've decided not to waste their time  
on me.  
I wish we had mirrors here, or scales. I wish I knew how much I weighed, so  
I'd know how much I had to lose.  
I just... I dunno. I wish Ziggy would talk to me. He spends all his time  
watching that stupid broken tv or talking to himself. He doesn't care  
anymore.  
If I slashed my wrists right now, he wouldn't care, no one would... not  
even me.  
  
Next: Zigzag. 


	4. Zigzag

On The Inside  
Chapter Four: Zigzag  
Armpit went home. It was real sudden, he didn't tell us he was leaving 'til  
this morning. He didn't seem too happy about it, no one did, except for the  
guys Armpit bet up.  
X-Ray seemed pretty upset though, he looked like he was going to cry... but  
maybe that was 'cause of the letter he got. Everone seems to be getting  
letters 'cept for me. Well, Squid never gets letters. I used to get them  
once a week from my parents when I first got here, but I've never seen  
Squid get a letter.  
Squid said something to me about him being fat the other day, which is  
weird 'cause he ain't, but I guess he wouldn't know 'cause we don't got any  
mirrors to see ourselves in. It was the first thing he said to me in ages.  
Squid don't talk so much no more.  
I guess that's why he didn't stick up for me today when that kid from C-  
Tent called me crazy. In fact, no one stuck up for me, not even Bubblegum.  
I thought he would, seeing I'm his only friend. He only talks to me. I was  
talking to him today when the C-Tent dude called me crazy, said I was  
talking to thin air. So I told him that he needs his eyes checked. D-Tent  
just stood there, staring at me, then Squid turned and walked out of the  
Wreak Room. No one went after him so I thought that I'd better go see if he  
was alright.  
I found him on his bunk. He seemed like he was upset so I asked if he was  
ok, and he turned and I saw that he was crying. He wouldn't tell me what  
was wrong and he wouldn't stop crying for ages, but when he finally  
stopped, he looked at me and asked, "Why don't you talk to me no more  
Ziggy?"  
I said, "I do speak to you... but I talk to Bubblegum too."  
And he looked at me real hard, like he was trying to figure something out,  
then he wiped his face and got up.  
"Well, if you'd rather talk to someone who ain't real more than to me, then  
we ain't friends."  
He left. 


	5. Magnet

ON THE INSIDE  
Diary entry - Magnet  
X and Squid got in this HUGE fight today, about Squid not eatin' or  
something. Man, it was impressive! I've never seen anyone take on X-Ray  
like that.  
Squid is looking kinda skinny now that I think about it, not that you can  
really tell in these worksuits we gotta wear. Zigzag said Squid told him  
that he thinks he's fat. Weird, he's not at all.  
But X is probably just stressing. I nicked the letter he got (can't help  
it, my fingers are like little magnets). It's from his Mama. His Papa just  
died. I feek kinda guilty for reading it. I guess it was kinda personal,  
but there ain't much to steal round here... and it's not like it was hiden  
or anything, it was on his bunk. Anyone could have seen it.  
It's kinda weird now Armpit's gone home, there's not much to do, 'cept dig  
and sleep.  
I wish there were more animals here, spiders and Yellow Spotted Lizards  
aren't that much fun to hang around with.  
This guy in C-Tent called Zigzag crazy yesterday. Normally I wouldn't  
jumped in, or Squid would've, whatever, but truth is, I think Zigzag kinda  
is going a bit loca (crazy). I mean, I walked into the tent the other day  
and he was talking to thin air, as if there was someone there, he didn't  
even look at me! I dunno, what can I do?  
It's so boring here. There's that new kid, Twitch, he seems pretty bored  
too. He's a pretty fast digger now that he's got the hang of it (not as  
fast as Zero was though) and he ain't got nothing to do afterwards. He  
claims he can hotwire a car in, like, 30 seconds. Wonder if he's telling  
the truth. Maybe I should test him. He could hotwire the water truck...  
Hey, imagine that! Stealing the water truck, we could be halfway across the  
country before they even realised we were gone. And we'd have all the water  
we needed. Twitch would do it too, any chance to get behind the wheel. 


	6. Twitch

On the Inside  
Diary Entry: Twitch  
Man, this was, like, the most exciting day since I got here. First Magnet  
comes up to me when I'm halfway through my hole and says 'wanna steal the  
watch truck?' And I wasn't gonna turn that down, was I? I mean, it ain't  
the fanciest car but it's the only one around. So when Mr Sir pulled up to  
fill the canteens I slipped in. Mr Sir carries the keys with him when he  
gets out more, after what happened with Caveman but that didn't matter. Boy  
was Magnet impressed! I got that thing hotwired so fast! It was wicked!  
So Magnet jumped in and we took off. Immediately there were yells behind  
us. I assumed it was Mr Sir screaming at us and D-Tent cheering but  
suddenly Magnet said 'stop!' in a strange sort of strangled voice, so I  
breaked and Magnet jumped out and ran back. I did the same, so could see  
what was so important that Magnet would abort our escape plan.  
It was Squid, and he was dead. At least, that's what I thought. He was on  
the ground and Mr Sir was giving him CPR.  
At first I thought I'd run him over but then I realised he was ages away  
from the truck so I couldn't have. Magnet kept asking 'what happened? What  
happened?' but no one seemed to know.  
Man, Squid was so pale and I saw that X-Ray was right about him not eating  
'cause Squids worksuit was open and you could see his rips pressing against  
his t-shirt.  
X-Ray took Mr Sirs walkie talkie and called the Warden, who called the  
hospital and an hour later a chopper turned up and loaded Squid in and took  
off again.  
And we still had to dig out holes! But Mr Sir didn't say anything about his  
truck!  
After we'd finished digging and everything had calmed down, we hung out in  
the tent.  
Magnet started asking 'what happened?' again, until X-Ray finally answered,  
"He had a heart attack."  
Everyone was quiet, until I couldn't stand it anymore and asked how he  
knew.  
X-Ray sighed, "My Old Man had one a few years ago. I know the symptoms. And  
he just died of one last week."  
No one said anything else that night, not even me.  
(On more entry! X-Ray again.) 


	7. XRay again epilogue

On The Inside  
Diary Entry: X-Ray (Epilogue)  
We got some mail today, from Armpit and Squid.  
Armpits was all about ice cream and air conditioning and all the other  
things we didn't have but wanted so much. If he'd been here saying that  
stuff the tent door would've slammed on him. Tensions are running high  
around here, and Armpit bragging about how great it was in the real world  
didn't help.  
Squids letter wasn't as irritating because he didn't seem to be having a  
good time either. Man, the way he went on about it you'd think the hospital  
was worse than Camp!  
But anyway, he said the doctors told him that he had 'anorexia nervosa',  
which was why his heart stopped, 'cause his muscles got too weak or  
somethin'. Twitch didn't know what 'anorexia' meant and Magnet said that it  
meant he's crazier than Zigzag. Zigzags been acting pretty normal since  
Squid left, stopped talking to 'Bubblegum' or what ever it was. That's  
good, Zig's too old for an imaginary friend. He writes to Squid a lot.  
Squid says that he has to stay in hospital until he gains weight, but he  
doesn't want to, then he said something aqbout his mother not coming to see  
him at all and I could tell that he got angry or upset about that because  
his writing got messy and he ended the letter.  
It made me think about my mum, all alone without Dad. She's probably not  
taking it very well. Ya know, I never really thought I had anything to go  
back to before. I mean, I didn't think any one cared whether I came back or  
not, but in her last letter Mum said she missed me. I never thought I'd say  
this, but I miss her too.  
Hey, these diaries aren't that bad, as long as no one reads it.  
The End.  
A/N: Hey everyone! I've got great news for you all! Well... great news for  
me really... they found my friend! She came home. Now I get to go kick her  
for scaring me so much! Thanks everyone for your words of support and all.  
You guys are great!  
Anyway, stay tuned for my next story: Scars Never Fade 


End file.
